


I'm Your Lolita

by MistahJsQueen



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn (1996), From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lolita, Masturbation, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistahJsQueen/pseuds/MistahJsQueen
Summary: Kate Fuller, isn't the innocent little preachers daughter. She is aware of what she does to men and she likes it. When she meets the infamous Gecko brothers she feels the heat rising and knows that they are trouble, but she can't resist. Season 1 remake. Follows the movie and has some aspects of the story Lolita, she is also now faced by Miranda Kerr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kate Fuller is played by Miranda Kerr, sorry guys.
> 
> So this story is basically an extension of the movie/book Lolita. Its about a young girl who catches the attention of an older male. He decides to get to her he has to go through her mother, marries her and spends most of his time with the girl.
> 
> This story however is different, considering it From Dusk Till Dawn. Kate will be 16 turning 17 in a few weeks. She is enthralled by both Seth and Richie. This will also follow the movie From Dusk Till Dawn more, so the father isn't a drunk and it heads straight to the motel.
> 
> So please tell me what you think, no rude comments, constructive criticism is welcomed.
> 
> Oh and unfortunately I am writing this on my small phone screen so I apologise for any grammatical or spelling mistakes for future referance. I also can't do a line that signifies when there is a different scene so I will do a dotted line.
> 
> There will be mature scenes between and older male and younger woman. If you are uncomfortable with that I will be placing a very clear warning of when it will be happening- for example:
> 
> WARNING EXPLICIT CONTENT AHEAD, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.
> 
> When it is over I will simply put:
> 
> IT'S SAFE NOW, CARRY ON
> 
> Without further adu, here is Lolita.

Kate Fuller was a simple girl, a pristine girl.

She had grown into a life of the finer things, thanks to her priest father Jacob Fuller. Her mother the ever doting wife was always faithfully by his side. Her younger brother Scott, whom was adopted as a baby from China was always clinging to his father, he was always trying to be like him.

Kate however, was her own person-or so she liked to think so, she enjoyed trying things for herself, secretly of course.

Her room was the room that was expected of a young woman, although she had a few secret things hidden of course. Like in her wardrobe she had a secret trilogy of books her church frowned upon, but you knew the wives were reading them.

Fifty Shades of Grey was her favourite. When her friend had first tried to get her to read it she flat out said no. It stayed in her closet for days, until the temptation became to much. 

She had stayed up days and nights telling her parents she was studying for an important test. When in reality she was avidly reading the books.

Kate had never touched herself before, being the god fearing, sweet daughter that she was. She couldn't help herself after reading the books though. The first time she had touched herself, she had no idea what she was doing. She couldn't get herself off. Her friends had bought her a gag gift that had recieved. She wasn't surehow they had gotten it, but they had. She had blushed so hard when she opened it running up to her room, ignoring the calls of her family. Her best friend had gotten her a sex toy. One of those bullet shaped things that you presses against you clitoris. Kate hestiantley used it for the fist time. After that she used it almost every night. 

She had started wearing tighter dresses to church, naturally catching many mens eyes. She started wearing make-up, only a little though. She had also traded from mary-Janes to Louibitons.

Her mother all to happy to have a daughter to dress up and show off, gladly bought her these things. She loved dressing her in clothes that consurvitevly showed her assets.

She had also started experimenting with her body, finding what she did and didn't like. She found out she liked it a bit rougher than others would. She loved the way when she pulled her hair that a shot of pain would hit her only for pure euphoria to spread after.

She knew that she had caught the eyes of many of the men in the small town and she relished in it. Glad that she had taken their attentions.

But then everything changed.

Her mother, Jennifer Fuller had died.

A car accident had taken her life and taken her fathers faith in God.

So he packed the house up, bought an RV and they left town, Scott didn't want to leave his friends behind, he loved that little town.

Kate however, was thrilled, she was sick and tored of that bum-fuck town.

She was finally going to see the world, try differnt things and hopefully meet a man who was tall, dark and handsome...maybe he would even enjoy BDSM?

The bulky RV sped down the road, jostling bac and forth over the bumps in the road. Inside the RV a blue eyed teen sat happily in the front seat.

They were finally going to get a hotel room. Her father, looked at his oldest with a little happiness at her obvious excitment as he pulled into the hotel.

The dewdrop inn.

He smiled at his children and made a move to pull around the corner when he slammed the brakes on.

Kate jostled forward, the seatbelt constricting painfully against her large chest. She opened her eyes and met the eyes of a very goodlooking man. He stood infront of their RV drinking a beer and smirking at them.

Kate couldn't help herself and smiled seductively at him. His smrik widened and he winked at her as he slowly walked away.

His tattoo's peeking out of the top of his expensively tailored suit. Kate felt her breathe leave her in pants, not from the pain in her chest, but from the heated look in his eyes when they swept over her face.

Just like the men from town but with someting else...something darker.

"Scott, Katie-Cakes. Are you guys okay?" Her fathers frantic voice finally caught her attention. She turned her blushing cheeks that were cleary mistaken for her fear.

"I'm fine daddy, Scott, you ok?" She called to the back of the RV that was claimed by her younger brother.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He called back, a tome of ferocity in his voice.

Her father just looked at her willing her not to dignify it with a response. Kate sighed and relaxed back into her car seat, the mans alluring dark eyes burned into her mind.

Her father parked the RV and ushered Kate and Scott inside. They walked into the plain establishment and were met with a man about her fathers eyes. His eyes were lit with lust as they wracked over Kate's perfectly curved, young body.

Her father glared the man down wrapping and arm around her shoulders. The man didn't even have the decency to talk t her father.

"What can I do for you, sweet thang?" He purred his yellow teeth bared slightly. Kate repulsed, cringed back from him and her father cleared his throat loudly.

"Don't talk to my daughter, don't even look at her! You understand me? No I would like to conjoined rooms, one with a double and another with two doubles please." Her father ordered and the man flinched slightly making Kate and Scott laugh together.

The man hesitantly handed over the keys amd hightailed it to the room in the back yelling over his shoulder.

"Have a nice stay!" Kate and Scott broke down in hysterics, their father fondly shaking his head.

"Now you are just to damb pretty Katie-Cakes!" Jacob said ruffling his daughters long brown curls. She grinned at her father and poked her tongue out while sighing in fake sadness.

"It's a gift and a curse." She said wiping a fake tear, Scott and Jacob laughed at her antics as they made their way up the stairs to the 3rd floor.

Jacob held out a key to his daughter and pointed to 302, she had gotten her own room while he and Scott would share. She grinned and looked down at the surprisingly clear blue pool. She looked at her father, with her famous puppydog eyes. He looked at the pool and back at her sighing in fake exasperation before nodding.

She giggled happily and walked into her room to change into her bikini.

Walking into the bathroom she set her bag down and looked in the mirror. She didn't mean to sound vain but she knew she was beautiful.

Her big blue eyes showed off, innocence and kindness surrounded by long thick eyelashes, while her lips were completley different, full, red and completly sinful cupid bows.

She had thankfully gotten her body from her grandmother when she was young. Her grandmother was so beautiful and she had and amazing body, that today would be described as perfect, full hourglass.

Kate was forever grateful that she had inherited that from her grandmother. Although she was a bit yored of her breasts always getting in the way of things.

Kate pulled out her white string push up bikini and got changed, throwing a tight white sundress over the top. She pulled her long brown hair out to frame her face. The sun had turned her hair more of a golden brown, just like her skin, which made the blue of her eyes and the pink of her cheeks and lips stand out more.

Ruffling her hair one more time she grabbed a towel and locked the door heading for the pool.

Rounding the corner of the stairs she smacked hard into a wall of pure muscle. A strong arm wound itself around her waist pulling her body against theirs.

She opened her eyes hesitantly and came face to face with the man that had jumped infront of the RV. He was smirking down at her, while she blushed wildly.

"I am so sorry mister, I wasn't paying any attention..are you ok? Oh we almost hit you before, are you hurt from that?" She rambled nervously biting her lower lip.

He chuckled a deep dark laugh that made her squirm and a surge of heat flow through her body. As if he sensed her reaction a wicked gleam shone in his eyes.

"Don't you worry about it princess. Are you ok, you shivered a bit there?" He said a huge smirk across his gorgeous face.

She blushed and pulled away placimg her hands on his hard chest for leverage.

"Well you must have imagined it. I am sorry about knocking into you.. " she said waiting for him to give his name. He stared into her eyes that infuriatimg smirk still on his face.

"Seth." He replied his mouth slowly curling over the letters seductiveluly making her clench her thighs together. She offered her hand and he took it, dwarfing her small amd dainty hand in his big rough one.

"Katherine...but you can call me Kate. Well I'd love to stay and chat but there is a pool down there calling my name." She said grinning and seductively pushimg past him. She felt his eyes n her so being the tease she is, she swayed her hips more with her walk. Looking over her shoulder at himm her maneater smile pulled at her lips.

'Seth...I like it.' She thought as she made her way into the pool area. Looking around the deserted pool she placed her towel and lotion on one of the fold out chair.

She rubbed the lotion on her skin amd pulled her dress off standing at the edge of the pool she dove in. The cold water caressing her hot skin making her quiety sigh in the water causing bubbles to erupt from her mouth.

She popped her head out of the water and pushed her haid out her face and let t fall in a sleek, wet curtain down her back. The sound of the gate openimg caughtbher attention.

Yet another handsome man in a suit had enetered. His hair was slightly longer and brushed back, a light brown colour, it made her fingers itch to run her fingers through. Steel grey emotionless eyes stared at her from behind, suprisingly sexy glasses.

Kate smiled slightly and swam slowly to where he was standing at the ladder to get out of the pool.

She slowly pulled herself out of the water and let the water droplets move sensually down her body. She watched as his eyes skewered her curver form and licked her lips slightly.

"Hi." She said gaining his attention immediatley. She grinned as his once emotionless eyes were now darkened with lust and something else...she couldn't put her finger on it but what she did know.

Is that she liked it.

So please tell me what you think so far! Reviews make me happy so just drop one and I will update.


	2. The Gecko's

The man stared back at Kate, his eyes full of lust and a hidden darkness that was craving to be let loose.

 

"Are you alright?" They asked eachother at the same time making Kate laugh slightly, he smiled a small smile and nodded.

 

"Yes, I am fine, thank you." Kate replied watching as the man pulled out a cigarette, Kate felt the itch of her fingers wanting one.

 

"I'm Katherine Fuller..but you can call me Kate if you want?" She said as she walked over to her lounge chair and sat down facing him. She watched as the man slowly walked over removing the cigarette from his mouth and letting the smoke expel from his lungs.

 

Kate felt desire course through her, 'how could something as simple as smoking...turn her on?' She thought, but she already knew the answer, she was extremely attracted to this man and his thinly veiled darkness that drew her in like a moth to a flame.

 

"I'm Richard, you can call me Richie, Kitten." Kate blushed at the nickname as Richie sat down in the lounge across form her.

 

She stretched her legs out and gracefully dropped one leg over the other.

 

Richie's eyes greedily took in her beautiful exposed skin. Her long leg draped over the other, her long dark hari that fell seductively over her shoulder wet.

 

She was a goddess, she exuded light and kindess but he could sense something about her...something, naughty. He wanted her to break it out.

 

Kate turned to Richie, he looked to be in deep thought, sje smiled as she saw his eyes were locked on her legs.

 

"Can I have one of those please?" She asked pointing at his smoke. Richie snapped out of his day-dream of fucking Kate till she was screaming to look at her.

 

"Sorry, what was that Kitten?" Blushing again at the nickname she pointed at his smokes again.

 

"Can I have one?" She asked again, Richie chuckled softly, he passed her one and watched as she pressed her full lips around the thin smoke, his imagination was wishing it was something else her lips were wrapped around.

 

"Didn't your daddy ever tell you, its bad to smoke..or even talk to strangers?" Richie asked as he lit the cigarette for her, she inhaled the smoke and calmly blew it out her mouth in a blowing motion. The familiar burning in her lungs comforted her.

 

"My daddy says alot of thing Richie." She hummed back as she tipped her head back and inhaled once again, before blowing the smoke to the sky.

 

"What about you Richie? Didn't anyone ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" Kate asked as she turned her head so she was looking directly into his eyes.

 

Richie met out a loud laugh and pushed his glasses up his nose.

 

"My brother maybe. But you seem like a nice girl Kitty Kat." He replied giving her another nickname that made her grin.

 

She looked at him under her lashes and bit down on her bottom lip lightly watching him inhale sharply and his pupils dialate.

 

"What if I'm not a nice girl Richie, I could be a terrible person...a bad girl." She whispered leanimg forward so she was a few inches from his face.

 

"So you're a bad girl huh, Katherine?" He said also leaning forward, "You know, bad girls get spanked?" Kate inhaled and bit down even harder knowing that play time was over..for now.

 

"Well I would love that...but I have to go, Richard." She replied standing and grabbing her stuff. She smiled at Richie's heated look and tied a towel around her waist.

 

"It was an extreme pleasure...Richie." she said and then walked out.

 

Kate let the breath leave her and she put the cigarette in the brick of the wall squashing it. Walking uo the stairs of the building to the 3rd floor she decided to quickly ask her father what the plan for dinner was.

 

Knocking she opened the door and came face ti face with Seth...the only problem was...he was holding a gun at her father and brother.

 

"Run Katie-Cakes." Her dad commanded, she quickly turned but was met with a hard chest, looking uo she met the familiar grey eyes of Richard.

 

"Was it something I said?" He asked a dangerous smirk on his handsome face.

 

Kate fekt anger surge up inside her at the men that were now holding her and her family hostage.

 

She growled and walked into the room with her hands up. Her father made a motion to come over so she started to speed walk over when a strong arm wound around her waist.

 

Richie pulled her up against his chest and Kate gasoed at the feeling of his body against hers. He then wrapped his arm around her neck, not tight enough to kill her, but tight enough to let her no that he wasn't playing around.

 

Kate felt desire course through her veins amd made her already wet bikini bottoms even wetter.

 

Seth looked her up and down and grinned wickedly but glared at his brother.

 

"You Angel-face need to get changed." He said motioning to her wet bikini clad body. She nodded her head quickly and pulled away from Richie, making a move to go t the door that conjoimed the rooms.

 

"Where do you think you're going princess?" Seth taunted but his vouce had a hard edge to it making her stumble slightly.

 

She turned blushing and stumbling over her words when her father interupted her.

 

"That is the door way to her room. Its where her stuff is, if you want her to get dressed you'd better let her go."

 

Seth made a noise in the back of his throat making his displeasure known.

 

"Richie, grab princess's stuff, bring it back here. She can gst changed in the bathroom." He said with a tins of finallty in his voice.

 

Her father made a noise as if to disagree wjen Seth pointed the gun straight at Kate's head. She froze fear coursing through her. Her father glared at the man bat sat quietly.

 

Richie came back in carrying her red duffelbag, passing it to her she quickly walked into the bathroom.

 

"You've got 10 minutes sweetheart." Seth called through the door, Kate flinched slightly.

 

She rumaged through her bag and pulled out one of the bra and panty sets her mother had bought her. It was black lace and was see through at the top.

 

Pulling her bikini bottoms down she dried her bottom half and undid her bikini top, also drying her top part.

 

She could feel wetness on her thighs and glared at herself as she pulled on her panties. Snapping on her bra she looked at herself in the mirror.

 

Why did she feel such an insane attraction to these men? These criminals? They had placed a gun at her and her families heads and she was still attracted to them.

 

What was wrong with her?

 

All thought left her when an impatient Seth barged through the door.

 

"What is taking so long princess?" He said as he walked in only to freeze at the sight infront of him.

 

The black panties cupped her ass perfectly and clashed beautifully against her golden skin. Her breasts were pushed up by the sexy black lace bra, they look as if they were defying gravity.

 

Seth felt his cock stiffen slightly and a smirk made its way to his face. He looked at her beautiful blushing face and winked.

 

"You've got 5 mimutes baby, or I will come back in here and spank that ass until its red raw." He said quietly so only she could hear him, shooting her one last smirk he closed the door.

 

Kate panted and quickly grabbed her jean shorts, a white crop top and her 3/4 leather jacket. She pulled her black cowboy boots on, brushed her hair and grabbed her stuff opening the door.

 

Seth and Richie's eyes both scanned her form and both smriked at her.

 

She walked over to her father who crushed her against his chest.

 

Seth grinned at the small family amd stood infornt of them brandishing his weapon in their faces.

 

"Now here's the plan, Richie will take you down to your RV, 5 minutes after that Princess and I will follow after you. Everyone stay cool and move quickly amd this will be a cake walk, got it? Good. Richie, go."

 

Jacob leaned down to his daughter and kissed her head reluctant to leave her, Scott smiled at her conveying his trust in her.

 

No sooner were they out the dor did Seth turn to her, his eyes took on a troubled look.

 

"Richie...he didn't do anything to you, did he?" He asked his words conveying a slight concern.

 

Kate looked at him, her head cocked in confusion, "No, no he didn't. Why?" She said standing facng him with her arms crossed across her chest.

 

Seth shook his head opening the door again pulling her out after him.

 

"Let's go princess." He said leading her down the many steps, when the gun shots behind them started.

 

Seth's free arm wrapped tightly around Kate and he dragged her down the halls, all while firing bullet after bullet behind him. They came to the main lobby and Kate spotted he guy that had hit on her hiding behind the large counter.

 

The gun fire never ceased, in fact it grew closer. Kate couldn't help but lean into Seth's chest in silent comfort as they ran.

 

The RV sped towards them and the door was flung open.

 

Seth pushed kate into the doorway where Richie grabbed hold of her, he then proceeded to shoot at least 4 officers before jumping in aswell.

 

They all sat catchimg their breaths, with Kate still clutched tightly to Richie his body coiled around her.

 

"Who are you people?" Scott asked angrily helping his sister up.

 

"We are the Gecko's and we need to be in Mexico, and you lucky people have been chosen to help us get over the border."


	3. POUR SOME SUGAR ON ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am utterly astounded by the reaction to this story, so thank you all so much to;
> 
> Lilmissunshine, ELISA, Iasmin, kiki and RunningWild22 for commenting, and to;  
> Ettena028, LordKatelyn, JUnicorn, sistersadeyes, AMELLRICKARDSS, Liwsoen, aboutnici, lilmissunshine, xfireworkzstarx, sharonpijl, Midblooder, and to all of the guests who left me some kudos. I can't thank you enough for enjoying my writing and reading my story.

CHAPTER THREE: POUR SOME SUGAR ON ME

 

 

Kate sat quietly at the table in the RV, her legs crossed and her arms crossed over her chest. Scott sat beside her openly glaring at The Gecko brothers, Kate sighed quietly and turned so her face was looking straight at Richie's who was holding a gun loosely but somehow was still managing to keep the gun trained on her and her brother intimidatingly.

Seth sat in front of the RV with her father, a glock pointed at him while he drove. Kate could see her father's palpable fear and nerves, he was right to be scared one wrong move and they were all in deep shit.

Kat sighed and shifted gaining Richie's attention; Kate looked at him for a second, mildly flattered at the full attention he was giving her. A blush stained her cheeks and she bit down on her lower lip, she watched as Richie's eyes flicked down staring at her teeth that had sunk into her lower lip. A dark haze fell over her eyes; he almost looked like he was in a trance of some sort.

He was almost glaring at something behind her, curiosity gets the best of her so she turned but saw nothing. She turned back to Richie to see his lips pulled in an evil looking snarl. He suddenly let out a ferocious roar and leapt forward at her, Kate screamed and the RV screamed to a stop.

"You don't touch her!" Richie continuously yelled as he straddled Kate, he was fighting against the hands that were trying to pull him away and off her. When they were finally able to get him off her, he had calmed down considerably. He was staring at her, eyes wide, skin pale and lips pulled open in a horrified look.

"Richie...are you ok?" Kate asked and her father exploded.

"Why in God's name are you asking that man is he is ok, after he attacked you Katherine Rose Fuller?"

'Uh oh...full name, I'm in the shit."

"Dad he saw something behind me. He was lunging for it…What was it Richie?” Kate asked turning her head to face Richie with confusion in her gaze.

“I thought I had seen something. It’s gone now.” Richie replied staring at his brother in meaning to which Seth nodded. Jacob glared at the brothers and looked at his daughter once more before stalking back to the driver’s seat. Scott grabbed his sister’s hand and helped her back to her seat.

Kate looked at Richie only to see his eyes staring back at her, there was something about his gaze that made her feel naked. She stuttered something before turning away.

“Does the no talking rule include listening to music?” Kate asked Seth as she made a move to connect her phone to the RV. He turned his dark eyes to hers, “Got any good music doll?” He asked and she nodded putting music that her father and Scott at least didn’t mind. Her father wasn’t a fan of AC/Dc, KISS, Def Leopard or Warrant. He did however like some of the music.

Kate wasn’t sure if her father had ever really listened to the lyrics before, so luckily she got away with listening to it.

When the first bars came pouring through the speakers both Seth and Richie turned to her shock clear in their eyes.

Kate sang along with her brother and she didn’t care if she looked like an idiot, she loved this song.

_Give a little more, take a bottle, shake it up_

_Break the bubble, break it up_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Ooh in the name of love_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_C'mon and fire me up_

_Pour your sugar on me_

_Oh, I can't get enough_

_I'm hot, sticky sweet_

_From my head to my feet yeah_

 

Her father smiled despite the situation at hand, Kate hadn’t sung in what seemed like forever. She had a beautiful voice, she had sung at the church nearly every Sunday. Her favourite bands were a lot different than her father’s choices obviously but he even appreciated the different songs.

 

Kate smiled at her brother who sang along with her, her eye caught the look the brothers were giving her and she blushed but kept singing this time towards the brothers.

The lyrics dripped from her lips and she didn’t care that she was singing to her family’s kidnappers.

The song came to its final bars before the RV was filled with silence once again.

“I’ll pick the next one.” Her father’s voice from the front of the RV said as he picked up her phone and the bars of Country Road started playing.

Richie moved so he was sitting directly across from Kate and he leant forward his elbows resting. Kate looked at him for a second before looking back down in embarrassment. Richie tried to catch her eye again, when he realized that she wanted to ask him something.

“What is it that you would like to ask me Katie-Cakes?” He said leaning back again and placing his arms over the back of the chair while lifting his leg and putting that on top of his other leg.

“What did you really see, behind me before Richie?” He was immediately alert and sitting forward.

“I told you, I thought I had seen something,” he replied while looking her straight in the eyes. Kate shook her head disbelief on her face.

“Then why do I get the feeling that, that is just not true?” She asked, Richie’s lip twitched but other than that he remained silent with his eyes firmly on her.

“How about I ask you something Doll-Face?” Richie asked as he leant forward again, Kate blushed looking down.

“Well there’s not much, I mean look at me.” She stated and Richie’s eyes glazed slightly,

“I am.” Was his only answer, Kate looked back up and met his steel gaze and she couldn’t bring herself to look away. Richie slowly moved closer until his hand rested firmly on her thigh, inching closer. Kate didn’t know what was happening, she felt as if she couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe.

She lifted her head a little bringing her lips up an inch away from his; she could feel his breath on her lips. His eyes didn’t move from hers and she felt so intimidated by him yet she wanted him, more than she had ever wanted anything.

“Mexican Boarder,” her father’s voice interrupted, making Kate jump and pull away from Richie. He looked…disappointed.

“Show time.” Seth’s voice said loudly, his eyes meeting Kate’s with a look of warning in them. Kate shrunk a little but raised a defiant eyebrow and turned away.

Standing she looked at Richie once seeing him staring up at her, some sort of appreciative look on his face before she walked to the front of the RV.

* * *

 

Seth and Richie had been standing in the Shower of the Rv for a few minutes. It was quiet, Kate had been placed in front of Seth, her back placed against his front tightly. His arm had snuck around and wrapped around her waist to keep her there, she could feel his body hot against hers and couldn't stop the arousal from flooding her.

The sound of the RV door being opened echoed around the small bathroom, Kate held her breath and stepped out, feeling Seth's hand grab for her. She heard the unfamiliar voice of a man in the Rv talking to her father, she knew he was searching the RV so she stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom and ripped her shirt off just as the door opened revealing the boarder patroller.

His eyes scanned her form before he spluttered and blushed a deep purple.

"Do you mind? Shut the fucking door!" she growled covering her chest with her hands, effectively pushing her breasts up more.

The man stumbled over his words before shakily closing the door.

Grabbing her shirt she turned back to the Gecko's whom were both staring at her with a brow raised, Kate smiled and pulled her shirt back on.

The waited a few more minutes until the sound of the patroller leaving was heard. Kate stepped out and sat back down as they were ushered through the boarder.

As they drove passed her brothers cheer echoed through the van and Kate smiled as Seth and Richie walked out, Seth walked straight to the front of the RV giving her father directions when Kate felt a body press against her from behind her and lips press to the side of her neck. She let out a quiet moan and felt Richie laugh silently.

"You will take your shirt off for me again Baby, when we get some time alone." He said heatedly and Kate felt her breath stop and she quickly pulled away before his breath on her neck could lull her into a lust filled moment.

Seth turned back to the group and smirked widely.

"We are on our way to the Titty Twister." He said as the RV took off up the dirt road.


	4. Titty Twister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the part of the story where I leave the main plot but there still will be bits if the main idea there just in my imagination!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry guys, I have been in and out of hospital and really just forgot about this story, until I read it and wanted to continue. 
> 
> Please accept my sincerest apologies xx
> 
> Thank you for all the love and support as this story continues!

**_Watching her, strolling in the night_ **

**_So white_**

**_Wondering, why its only after dark?_ **

**_In her eyes,_ **

**_The distant fire light, burns bright_ **

**_Wondering, why its only after dark?_ **

* * *

 

Seth let out a happy hoot and patted my father on the shoulder as he exited the bathroom, I could still feel his breath hot on my neck and my eyes fluttered shut. 

I could hear Richie giving my father directions to the place we would be going. 

"Princess?" Seth's rough voice brought me out of my day dream, opening my eyes I met his dark eyes in the mirror his sexy smirk hanging from his lips. Like he knew what I was thinking. 

"Looking a little flustered baby doll," he teased as he shut the door behind him and I smiled at him.

"Well I was just pushed against your chest and took my shirt off in front of you and your brother...so I may be a little flustered. Can you blame me?" 

Seth chuckled lightly walking forward until his nose was an inch apart from mine, my sharp intake of breath made him look at my lips. 

Quick as a snake he ducked his head down and planted a hot kiss on my lips, I gasped and he took the opportunity to strike my tongue with his. 

His flavour exploded on my tongue and a coil burned in my stomach, my hand reached up and tangled in his hair as one if his hands settled on my hip, crushing it tightly in his grasp. 

He walked forward and I stumbled back into the small sink, my ass hit it and my head hit the mirror lightly. 

My other hand snaked around his muscled back gripping his shoulder from underneath his arm.

His other hand fell down and gripped my ass tightly and my crotch met his. 

I pulled my lips away gasping for breath and he moved his rough kisses to my neck, my eyes fluttered close again and my crotch ground harshly into his. 

He suddenly pulled back and his eyes met mine, he kissed me again gently before stepping away from my panting body. 

"You taste like fucking heaven." Was all he said as he pulled the door open and stepped out. 

I leaned against the sink and tried to gather my thoughts, my hand reaching up caressing my lips. 

That all happened so fast. 

But I knew I wanted more...but I also wanted Richie.

This was not going to end well. 

The brakes pulling the RV to a stop made me leave the bathroom and I walked over to where Richie was looking out the window. 

"Are we here?" I asked, my voice husky, he turned his head to look at me, his dark blue eyes trailing over my body like he was actually touching me with them.

God this was so bad. 

"Yeah, we're here." He answered standing at his full height, which towered over me and I stared up at him. 

"Get ready kitten, stay close and don't stray." He said as he walked over to his brother.

I lent down and looked out the window, holy shit. I have never seen a place like this, The Titty Twister....

My father gripped my shoulder as we exited the RV and immediately I felt eyes on me, I curled slightly into my father, but a hand in mine stopped me, looking down I saw Richie's gripping mine tightly. 

I smiled at him in thanks he replied with a nod and a twitch of a smile. 

We started to make our way inside when I noticed the man with the microphone outside. 

"Come on in Pussy lovers, if you cab find cheaper pussy anywhere, fuck it!" He laughed hysterically. 

"Wait, wait, wait...what is this? A new kind of pussy? Sweet. Cherry. Pie, pussy? Ooh sweetheart you look like you taste delicious!" His words brought the attention to me and people stared at me. 

I shuddered and leaned toward Richie while Seth walked forward and punched the man hard in the face 3 times. 

"Let's go, everyone be cool." Seth said as he stepped over the mans body. We walked I side and my nostrils filled with the smells of sweat, sex and smoke. 

Half naked and fully naked women danced around the room, men littered through the area. 

We were led by Seth over to a table where a woman was dancing, her light brown skin glistening with sweat. He grabbed her hand and helped her down while he grabbed a bottle of liquor from the other table, as well as the glasses. 

So this is where they took us...the Titty Twister. 

I had a bad feeling about this.


End file.
